


Couldn't Stop Caring

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Everything Hurts, Feels, Hurts So Good, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, don't tell me I didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: As he takes his last breath as Gabriel Reyes, he doesn’t blame Jack. But everythingisJack’s fault.





	Couldn't Stop Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **Reaper76 Week: 2018 | Day 5: “Downfall” - Falling Out/Heartache**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know I’m late to the party! I didn’t have the time to post it, but still, I want to be a part of this wonderful week so here it is. Have my “Downfall” themed piece for the R76 week, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I tried my best, however, if you catch any mistakes, lemme know. This isn't beta'd!

Jack has lost the count of how many days it’s been since he’s been to his room to sleep. Too much on his mind, too many papers on his desk, too many calls late at night from all over the world with issues that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Since the Blackwatch scandal, he’s had more in his hands than he could actually handle, but he wouldn’t admit it - they gave him this job for a reason and Jack Morrison wouldn’t back off from a challenge just because the cards he’s been dealt are shitty. The whole affair is a house of cards about to collapse, Jack knows this. He won’t, however, go without a fight.   
  
Gabriel is an entirely different matter.   
  
It’s been a whole while since they’ve threaded this thin line between work and personal rendezvous, Jack knowing wholeheartedly that he’s been turning a blind eye to the things Gabriel does in Blackwatch. More like he trusted the other man in his judgment to get the job done, and that came with a responsibility to know that everything the special black ops did would come around eventually. If Jack was a fool to trust Gabriel so freely, this was his fault as much as it was the other Commander’s fault. This put a strain on their personal relationship that had been already in a bad place to start with, all of this stress with the UN making things considerably worse.   
  
Gabriel had grown distant in the last months prior to this whole mess, especially when he came to Jack and he was dismissed with his theories of conspiracies that they’ve been infiltrated from the inside. The dark-skinned man had consistent proof and perhaps Jack had been a bit biased toward evidence that would put a black spot on their own ranks, but Gabriel didn’t take it lightly when Jack told him that it would take more than that to incriminate Overwatch agents. At first, he stopped coming by to get lunch with the Strike Commander in his office, like they used to do every other day. Then, eventually, the Blackwatch Commander stopped going to his room altogether. Saved by a few occasions where Gabriel would knock on his door in the middle of the night looking for casual sex - Jack was, on the other hand, too proud to seek out the latino - they would remain strangers to each other throughout their days at Overwatch.   
  
So, Jack was here, God knows how many days without proper sleep, without seeing Gabriel - consequently without a single ounce of human touch - and yearning for a good hard liquor to drown himself into. Jack didn’t have a problem with alcohol, far from that. He just wanted the bit of haziness that the malted drink back in his room would provide, even if said hazy state would dissipate hastily before he could enjoy it properly - due to his SEP enhancements. It was better than nothing at all.   
  
He’s been reading the same sentence from this legal document for the past five minutes, this was useless. Jack sighs and throws the paper onto the pilling stack, eyeing it with a bit of a menace. The Strike Commander reclines in his big and comfortable chair, flexing his muscles the best way he can. When he closes his eyes, someone enters his office without knocking and he doesn’t have to look to know who it is. There’s only one person who has the gall to enter his office unannounced.   
  
“Commander Reyes,” Jack greets.   
  
“No, Jack, cut the bullshit. How can you do this to me?” Gabriel says, an accusatory tone in his voice.   
  
Well, this was going to be an eventful morning.   
  
“Good morning to you too. What did I do this time to earn your rage?”   
  
“You’ve cut all the budget for my missions!” Gabriel snapped. “What the fuck, Jackie.”   
  
Jack exhales slowly and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to summon some energy to face this complaint. He’s so, so tired and not really in the mood to deal with one of Gabriel’s reproach.   
  
“Gabriel, I didn’t cut the budget for all of your missions. The UN now has control of all of the Blackwatch missions and that includes your budgets, everything has to get passed them before going to the field. That is, if Blackwatch goes back to the field again, considering the news lately. I have my hands tied.”   
  
Gabriel squints his eyes at Jack, arms crossed and a whole aura of anger emanating from him. It didn’t do much for Jack, at this point, he was used and not a bit intimidated by the sullen body language coming from Gabriel. Still, the other man doesn’t move an inch from his position and studies Jack with eyes of an eagle.   
  
“I can’t do anything, Gabe. You know I can’t,” Jack says tiredly, supporting his head on his hand and returning the Commander’s gaze. “If only I could undo this whole mess…”   
  
“You could’ve done something if you had believed in me months ago. Now it’s too late.”   
  
Gabriel’s voice is bitter and hurt, hits Jack like a rampant train without mercy. He turns around and leaves Jack’s office without a goodbye, leaving behind a bad sensation - as if a storm is coming.   
  
And yet.   
  
Gabriel doesn’t come back to his office or go to his room the following month. Or the next. Nine months go by with a stamp of misery on its calendar page. The few times he catches a glimpse of Gabriel is in the mess hall, but even so, he disappears quickly into the crowd.   
  
Jack’s best friend now, during the nights at his room, is a bottle of whiskey accompanied by a photo of him, Gabriel and Ana. He misses Ana dearly. He also misses the friendship between the three of them, silly chats at midnight with bad pizza from the only restaurant from Geneva that delivered to their base and the animosity in general that only their company could bring. Gabriel was a different person back then. He used to smile more, joke more, used to open himself to Jack more. Jack misses that Gabriel, one that wasn’t only interested in casual sex late at night and then not staying over for breakfast.   
  
The Strike Commander of Overwatch. He was one of the most powerful men in the world and yet, in the matters of the heart, he failed considerably. Gabriel was out of reach and so was a normal life. How he longed for a normal and even boring life with the Blackwatch Commander, in someplace warm and peaceful, perhaps near to the beach. That was a dream he gave up upon years ago. Duty called and he answered. But even now he dreamed about those silly things, wishing he could drop everything and just run away with his lover. Was Gabriel even his lover anymore? Jack didn’t know. Didn’t want to know if they were still a thing anymore.   
  
Jack hears a knock on his door. He’s too tired to answer and whoever it is, can wait until tomorrow or can call his phone, if it’s urgent. He doesn’t hear it again. Maybe he imagined it - yeah, he definitely imagined it. Jack takes a gulp of the bronze liquor straight from the bottle, the drink burning his throat along the way to his stomach. It’s warm and it makes him fuzzy. For now.   
  
He didn’t imagine the knock on his door, it’s there again, insistent. Jack groans and gets up to answer it, muttering an _ I’m coming _ under his breath. When he opens the door, Gabriel is standing on the other side, wild eyes and sweating like he’s been running for miles and miles. Maybe he has been.   
  
“What are you-”   
  
“Don’t talk,” Gabriel interrupts Jack and pushes him until they’re both in Jack’s room, the door closing behind them with a swoosh. “I need to get this out of my chest before I implode.”   
  
“Ok?” Jack eyes Gabriel with uncertainty but lets him continue.

  
“I trusted you to have my back. When I came to you with those intel files about our own agents, I trusted you to do the right thing. I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to with Blackwatch, Jack. Everything Overwatch wanted and couldn’t do, we’ve accomplished. But now, now…” Gabriel croaks, voice failing him, he’s pointing his finger at Jack’s chest. “Now everything is fucked. I won’t ever say that I blame you, Jack. I will say, however, that everything  _ is _ your fault.”   
  
Jack is astonished by his lover’s blunt and sincere words, yet he can’t really say he hadn’t seen it coming. If he had taken Gabriel’s suspicions as truthful ones for starters, they wouldn’t be in this wholesome mess.   
  
“Gabe, I…” Jack takes a step toward his counterpart, but Gabriel simply steps back away from him. The blonde sighs and puts his hands over his face, he can’t really look at the other man right now. “I’m really sorry.”   
  
“You can’t even look me in the eye when saying that, Jack.”   
  
Jack forces himself to gaze upon his dazzling partner, even with the dark circles under his sad brown eyes and weary looks, he’s still amazingly handsome. He always thought that about Gabriel, from the first time he met him in SEP until now, where everything seems to be falling apart around them. He holds Gabriel’s stare for a few lingering moments before saying anything, taking a long shuddering breath.   
  
“I am really sorry, Gabe.”   
  
Gabriel seems to absorb those words slowly, like someone drowning in quicksand, deliberately reluctant. Jack is almost giving up on this whole affair when suddenly the other man crosses the distance between them with a couple of strides, closing in and grabbing him by the neck. Their kiss is neither gentle or slow paced, it is desperate and full of unspoken emotions that are too loud for any other means of expression. Jack seeks Gabriel’s tongue like a man in the desert looking for an oasis, thirsty and eager, oh so eager. And Gabriel allows it, welcomes it because he wants nothing more than to devour Jack whole. As they walk together, clumsily, to the bed, clothes are shed and thrown aside, neither of them caring where they landed.   
  
Jack is half-hard against his boxers, but he knows that’s about to change if Gabriel has anything to say about that. His navy blue underwear goes flying to the side lastly along with Gabriel’s black ones and Jack’s mouth waters at the sight of his lover. He touches Gabriel’s abs with the tips of his fingers and senses him shuddering slightly at the simple, yet intimate caress. Gabriel encircles Jack’s waist with one arm and pulls him closer, both erections rubbing together in a teasing friction. They sigh in unison, closing their eyes. There’s so much they could say right now. Actions, however, speak louder than words right now.   
  
Gabriel pushes Jack into the bed and Jack, in turn, lets himself be handled, welcoming the weight of the other man pressing against him, into submission. It was Jack’s blissful place, his gleeful state of mind being under Gabriel and just being touched like that. He could die happily like that. What a way to go. Jack feels Gabriel’s hand on his jaw, demanding his attention.   
  
“Are you with me, Jackie?” He questions.   
  
Jack nods and smiles. Gabriel smiles back and knows he can go on without a problem. The latino starts a trail of kisses that go from the column of his neck to his navel, stopping right above his cock, gazing Jack with sultry eyes. He takes Jack in his hand before licking the tip, teasing the head with his tongue. Gabriel feels Jack throb slightly in his hand, length now at full mast and standing up proud. The dark skinned man licks the drop of pre-cum oozing from Jack’s cock and - finally - engulfs bit by bit into his mouth.     
  
“F-Fuck, Gabe!” Jack groans and reaches for Gabriel’s short black curls, fingers tangling between them not so gently. As his lover puts his tongue to work, Jack can feel a warm tingling sensation in his stomach, a familiar build up that lingers like a hazy mist of lust. When his cock reaches the back of Gabriel’s throat, Jack gasps loudly and tenses slightly. Gabriel holds it for a few seconds before popping it out of his mouth, jerking off his partner’s member leisurely.   
  
Jack is still lost in that fog of desire as he feels a cold and wet finger against his hole, the slicked-up digit not unwelcome or unpleasant, it just surprises how much he wants it - how good it is when Gabriel fingers him. His tongue joins in, intermingling, and Jack is a moaning mess before they’re even starting the real show. Gabriel presses a second finger in, looking for that sweet spot, curling it around and about - then, he finds it. If Jack was holding back before, he certainly isn’t now and Gabriel joins him, moaning a bit himself. They go on like this, Gabriel opening Jack insistently until Jack can’t take it anymore.   
  
“Gabe, Gabe, I need you,” Jack says hoarsely. “Please. Fuck.”   
  
The way Jack says those words just make Gabriel growl loudly in response. Gabriel moves hastily, like a predator would onto a prey, menacingly, perfectly calculated. They fit together perfectly, they move together perfectly. Jack clings heavily onto Gabriel as the latino enters him, forcing his body to relax around his lover. Dancing, as they’ve been doing this for years, Jack and Gabriel know each other’s bodies like no one else’s business and it shows. It’s a voluptuous ritual that extends into every touch, every moan, every exchange of looks, and every mutual understanding that it’s more than they’ll ever express in words. Gabriel leans in and kisses Jack again, claiming his lover’s lips with utter abandon.   
  
As they part from each other momentarily, Gabriel’s name falls from Jack’s lips like a praying and right here, right now, they both would like to think that they have the universe to themselves. They’re not the Strike Commander of Overwatch and the Commander of Blackwatch. They’re Jack and Gabriel. Lovers. Partners. In perfect synchrony. Not giving an ounce of fuck to what the world thinks. Just two bodies, two hearts, two souls.    
  
But nothing lasts forever.   
  
The everlasting reality clashes into them again, making them acutely aware of their surroundings again. The dizziness from the mindblowing orgasm starts to ebb away and there’s a thin coat of sweat on Jack’s skin, making him feel particularly cold, especially because Gabriel is not holding him. Jack turns his back to Gabriel, he doesn’t want to look into his eyes and find that this has been but a mistake. If this was a mistake, why had it felt so right? As Gabriel gets up from the bed and collects his clothing from the floor, Jack is a coward - he doesn’t ask for his lover to stay.   
  
“See you at the Swiss HQ tomorrow,” Gabriel says, defeat in his tone. “Yeah?”   
  
Jack doesn’t answer. He watches Gabriel leave his room and then, for the first time in years, cries himself to sleep.   
  


-=-=-=-=-=-

  
  
_ There are more questions than answers in these trying times. The explosion that took down the Swiss Headquarters remains but a mystery, the Strike Commander of Overwatch and the Commander of Blackwatch were among the casualties. We can only remember the great deed these men contributed to our society and honor their image, respecting their families that must be suffering a great deal with such a loss. The Petras Act will be signed next week, location remains unknown due to possible terrorist attacks similar to what we’ve seen today. _   
  


-=-=-=-=-=-

  
As he takes his last breath as Gabriel Reyes, he doesn’t blame Jack. But everything  _ is _ Jack’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Right in the feels, ugh. But leave me a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Helps me to keep going! Thank you! ♥
> 
> [my tumblr](http://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com) | [my ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/handsomerhys)


End file.
